User blog:Caring16/Once upon a Blog
Once there was a girl. She spent all her time inside a closed room. Though she did have a window. She wanted nothing to do with the world outside the four walls. It was as if she was giving up. In the room she had a Acer Laptop. Getting on it she watched Episode after Episode of Naruto Shippuden. Until she watched the latest one. Waiting a week for the next one was hard. So she went looking around the site she was on until a show caught her eye. Seeing as it didn’t take much to excite her. When she seen the Anime called One Piece she clicked it. Reading what the newer episodes was like she clicked and watched a few. She then watched a few episodes until she realized she should start at the beginning if she really wanted to understand what was going on. So making her way to the first episode she had a feeling she seen it before. However not remembering she gave it a shot. While waiting for the new Naruto to come out she enjoyed watching a Rubber boy make friends with all kinds of people. In her heart she so wished to be like him or to be friends with him. However it was just a stupid dream she told herself. Soon after getting into One Piece she was trying to find another site to watch it on. Googling it she came across a One Piece Wiki. Clicking the link she was thrown into a loop. It had different pages for everything One piece. By then she was 100% hooked. Reading the blogs trying new things she was somewhat happy. However she was still very lonely. No one in her family cared about what was happening to Monkey D. Luffy. Nor did anyone else care. She really wanted to do more then blog. However at the time that’s all there was. All to soon it was as if someone heard her wish. And soon Chat came. She was happy yet shy yet scared. What if they don’t like me? What if they don’t want to hear what i think? Even though she had the “What if’s” She finally got some courage and clicked Join chat. She didn’t talk much and tried to stay out of most of what people was talking about. However it seemed like there was a wall between her and the other users. She didn’t like it however that’s all she knew. Wanting to break the wall down somewhat she acted like a total idiot. From saying to doing random stupid stuff. It got to the point where she noticed the other users was getting annoyed by her so she disappeared back into the cocoon that was always around her. She didn’t mean to make them mad. She just wasn’t sure how to act around others. Even if it was online. The others noticed she was turning quiet and tried to say different things. Though she wanted to share her thoughts. she wasn’t sure it was a good idea. The main thing she did most was say “sorry” allot. Even when she did nothing wrong. Many tried to break that habit. However like the Real World. She was always saying it. Then one day a user got a idea about making another Wiki so others could make a character for the One Piece world. She loved the idea and was all for it. Though she had no idea how to help the user. She decide to let him know how smart he was. Soon a blog was made about it and after a few weeks a whole new Wiki was made. Her having a idea of a character decide to make it up. However there was lots of things she didn’t know about and was more or less breaking rules not meaning to. It got to the point where she felt bad and having no clue how to fix it. The good news is another user went and did it for her and that made her feel 1,000 times worse. She wanted so bad to just give up and have the page deleted. However she couldn’t bring herself to ask it. So she kept it but stayed away. Soon she got ideas for the character. However when she was putting them up she got blocked. Her mind blocked all ideas and she couldn’t do anything. So once again she stopped. After days on end thinking about it she realized she was going about it the wrong way. Giving up on those ideas opened the gates to new ones. She felt really bad for it and told the user how sorry she was because of him helping her out. She was thankful he didn’t mind. Soon she started to go on the other Wiki’s chat. Though she was new she tried to stay quiet and tried to stay out of the way. She was very scared but also wanted to share herself. Going on every day to every other day she spent a few minutes to a few hours. She really liked the users but was scared she make herself seem like a stupid fool. In a way she knew she wasn’t good enough. So spending her days between three worlds. She wonder why she was putting herself through all this. The other users wouldn’t want to become friends with a hopeless idiot that can’t spell to save her life. However even though that voice in her head said she wasn’t worth anything. She kept going on anyways. Hoping that maybe just maybe the voice was wrong. Soon other users on both Wiki’s noticed the masks she wore. However she really didn’t notice them because she was so use to wearing them that they became apart of her. She tried to put on a act however soon they noticed the differences in her. It was as if they was trying to get past her walls. In many ways they was. However she was scared she liked her walls. She liked having a tight cocoon around her. She didn’t want to be hurt like she had the past year. She wanted to keep herself safe away from the pain. However the users wanted to show her that they wasn’t going to harm her heart. They wanted to help heal it. She was scared to say the least. She didn’t think they could. After all she spent most of her life being used being hurt. What could others online that a few people tried so hard to do? It seemed that the user’s on both chat’s had a meeting in secret so that they could help mend the broken girl. Though it took lots of time it seemed like the girl was opening up. In some she was in others she kept her dark secrets locked away hoping no one would ever find out just how much she had been burned. Soon it seemed like the users had broken through her cocoon her walls. Though in ways she felt very defenseless and in others she felt freer then she ever felt. She started to make other pages. She put more effort into the ones she had made. She grammar was getting better each day. It was a very slow climb. However it was worth it. Meeting those users online was fate. She then wondered if she was good enough to write stories with the other users. Once again she was scared to ask. What if they decide against it? What if they said no? Once again she wanted to hide in the darkest corner she could find. However she also wanted to just ask. And ask she did. When the user had said yes all her doubts melted away. At first it was one then two before she knew it she was excited. She wrote her first story with some help. However after some time she noticed she had to re edit it due to some things being wrong with it. After fixing them she was ok how it turned out. All too soon the days started to blend together. She wasn’t sure where the time went. Before she knew it she been on both Wiki’s for a year or more. She then looks back and sees where and how her life was the year ago. A shy girl wanting friends to a somewhat strong girl making new sayings up. She still had her days where she put herself down/said sorry 20,000 times a day. However she was trying to break that. She has yet to break either however she tries to not say it often. This is a story of a girl. Wishing to belong and getting a bigger family then she ever thought she’d ever find. She clings onto them because without them she knows she is weaker then a new born baby. This girl knows that despite everything they are what made her into the girl she is today. Yes she isn't the brightest. However it seemed like her smile made up for that. I am Caring16 I am worth more thanks to the users on this Wiki and OP Wiki. I just want to say thank you to all of you. You have done more then you will ever think. From putting up with my stupidness. To reminding me that I do have a reason. I may not know many things. I may not even remember what day it is. But at the end of the day. I do remember what got me to where I am today. Thank you thank you from the bottom of my heart. I’m am forever grateful for every user I’ve meet and will meet in the coming days. From those I’ve talked to once to those I spend hours talking to. You may think you didn’t make a difference. However I beg to differ. You made a inpact in my life. And I just want you to know. To others you maybe called freaks demons outcast moron’s idiots nerd’s retard’s and the list goes on. However to me you will always be a kind caring loving understanding helpful smart creative wonderful brave people that I wouldn’t trade anything in the world to take back meeting you. You are the best in the world and those that are rude need to be kicked in the butt. Now I end this blog with one last THANK YOU!!! Category:Blog posts